


【徳哈论坛体】抱歉，长得好看就是能为所欲为

by hyyzjysk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyyzjysk/pseuds/hyyzjysk
Summary: 文案：救命，自己喜欢上了自己的学生......的颜值怎么办，他犯错了就朝我笑，根本忍不下心说他啊啊啊。





	【徳哈论坛体】抱歉，长得好看就是能为所欲为

**Author's Note:**

> 全员麻瓜au，主要是论坛体，本文论坛体格式我瞎编的。
> 
> 大学老师HarryX大学生Draco，年龄差4岁
> 
> 全文人名使用中文。
> 
> 不熟悉国外的教育，采用我熟悉的天朝大学校园

哈利坐在暗红色的帆布沙发上，扯了扯束缚脖着他脖子的灰色领带，思考着他今天白天在学校犯得小小错误。

 

想了会，他觉得自己实在想不出什么好主意，要不去网上问问网友的意见算了。

 

【求助】 救命，感觉自己喜欢上了自己的学生......的颜值怎么办，他犯错了就朝我笑，根本狠不下心说他啊啊啊。

 

1楼 看见这个闪电了么 楼主  
最近真的很苦恼这件事希望大家能帮忙出出主意，让我克服这个事。这是我第一次正式带班，没经验。

 

2楼 我是一只小火龙

这个标题也太劲爆了吧，咳咳，搞不好容易发生师生恋哦。

 

3楼 我是个大水球

沙发是我的！ get 【盖勒特式蓝火指挥】

 

4楼 我是一只小火龙

抱歉，沙发是我的，水球你来晚了。。。楼主能说说具体的么？

 

5楼 匿名网友

前排出售瓜子，爆米花，冰阔落.......

 

6楼 匿名网友

想问问露珠年龄和性别，我有预感是男孩子！@今天的ggad好吃么？

 

7楼 我是个大水球

exm？我的沙发啊啊，火龙你给我吐出来。好吧，看在你今天请我的黄油啤酒份上，算了算了。我先住下来，坐等卤煮说说故事，5楼这里来一份爆米花...

 

8楼 看见这个闪电了么 楼主

# 回复 6楼 匿名网友

想问问露珠年龄和性别，我有预感是男孩子！@今天的ggad好吃么？ #

 

额，我是男的，年龄的话，我已经25了，他是21。

 

9楼 看见这个闪电了么 楼主

# 回复 4楼 我是一只小火龙

抱歉，沙发是我的，水球你来晚了。。。楼主能说说具体的么？ # 

 

ok，我来讲讲，首先我声明我是大学老师，我们都成年了，劲爆什么的不存在。我这学期才开始带他们进阶水彩。他，我就用M代替吧。M不是班长，可是他在班级里影响力很大，一方面他的外貌很出众，另一方面他也很会做人。但是不知道为什么他在我的课堂会捣乱，我也问过其他老师，对他的风评都挺不错的。

 

10楼 匿名网友

那为什么不和他谈谈呢？这也不是很方便么？

 

11楼 我是一条小火龙

楼上说的很对+1

 

12楼 我是一个大水球

楼上说的正解+1

 

13楼 我是一个大水球

为什么我的回复总在小火龙下面，我说的楼上是指10楼！！！

 

14楼 匿名用户

莫名感觉小火龙和大水球很配是怎么回事！？

 

15楼 今天的我有李子吃

赞同

 

16楼 我是一个大水球

你们瞎说啥呢，还有，歪楼了。楼主为何消失了？

 

17楼 看见这个闪电了么 楼主

抱歉，我刚去冲了个澡。关于你们说的找他面谈，我已经试过了。结果是M和我保证下次不会了，可是他第二天还是继续了，我也不知道该怎么办了。

 

18楼 看见这个鸡腿了么

哈...esd.fkbasfu，闪电，要我说，你还是太好说话了，要是我，我早就私下里帮你会会这个臭小子了。

 

19楼 看见这个水獭了么

R.W你不能改个id么，我难道要喊你鸡腿？而且请你在论坛里不要直呼闪电名字！还有闪电，我不推荐R.W的做法，你应该继续和他沟通一下。但是为什么你有这个烦恼不和我们直接说呢？还是双子发现了你的帖子告诉R.W的。

 

20楼 看见这盘巫师棋了么

好吧好吧，水獭小姐，我改了，你看见了吗？我真不明白你明明就坐在我旁边，干嘛不直接和我说要发在帖子里。

 

21楼 匿名网友

这是露珠好朋友现身了么？再来点细节呀。

 

22楼 fff团

oh，我逛个求助帖还能看见秀恩爱的？19,20楼，你两够了啊。

 

23楼 看见这个闪电了么 楼主

水獭，抱歉没有告诉你们，我之前想自己也许能解决的。另外，我没打算采取巫师棋的方式，我对着他的脸也下不去手啊。

 

24楼 看见这盘巫师棋了么

闪电，你下不去手，我可以代劳的。额，我开玩笑的。别瞪我了。

 

# 回复 22楼 fff团

oh，我逛个求助帖还能看见秀恩爱的？19,20楼，你两够了啊。 # 

我们没有秀恩爱。

 

25楼 看见这个水獭了么

那就找他谈谈，既然你说他在其他老师课堂上不这样，那一定有说明原因的。

 

26楼 请叫我大机智

我盲猜露珠口中的M对露珠是特别的，不然干嘛就找露珠的茬呢？

 

27楼 我是一个大水球

如果闪电你需要任何整回去的道具，尽管来找我和小青龙，我两最近研究了很多新品，正愁没有志愿者哦。

 

28楼 你的友好邻居

不知道为什么，这个帖子给我的感觉很熟悉？

 

29楼 看见这个闪电了么 楼主

好的，我找个时间再和他谈谈吧。已经22点了啊，我先睡了，不早了，R.W，H.G还有各位晚安。

 

30楼 匿名网友

我嗅到了爱情，啊，不，是基情的味道。

 

31楼 今天的ggad好吃么？

啊啊啊，来晚了，刚刚小姐妹和我说了这个帖子，结果我刚来露珠就去睡了，嘤嘤嘤。

 

32楼 今天的ggad特别好吃

啊，太惨了姐妹，你来晚了呀，干什么去了？我明明6楼就圈你了，我一直在这等你呢。

 

33楼 今天的ggad好吃么？

磕ggad粮啊，这次是正主发的嘛，简直了，给你看看。

【ggad世纪握手.gif】

 

34楼 今天的ggad特别好吃

WTF？！我错过了什么？？？保存啊啊啊，这是刚刚谁发的？gg还是ad？

 

35楼 看见这盘巫师棋了么

woc！这不是我们校长么？他怎么会和大魔王在一起，他两不是说不见面了么？

@看见这个水獭了么 @看见这个闪电了么 @ 我是一条小火龙 @我是个大水球

快来看八卦！

 

36楼 今天的ggad好吃么？

是两个人同时发的，相当于官宣了啊啊，这两就是真爱啊啊。

 

37楼 匿名网友

这楼歪成什么样了？楼上的要磕ggad自己私聊去，楼主都下了，别ky

 

38楼 今天的ggad特别好吃

抱歉抱歉激动了下，我溜了。

 

39楼 今天的ggad好吃么？

那我也溜了，给楼主比个小心心，我看好你和M哦。

 

40楼 看见这个水獭了么

#回复 35楼 看见这盘巫师棋了么

woc！这不是我们校长么？他怎么会和大魔王在一起，他两不是说不见面了么？

@看见这个水獭了么 @看见这个闪电了么 @ 我是一条小火龙 @我是个大水球

快来看八卦！ # 

 

我和闪电都知道的，你还记得之前处理V的事情的时候，我和闪电去戈德里克山谷拜访了巴沙特女士。她亲口告诉我们的。顺带一提，巴沙特女士是格林德沃的姑婆。

 

41楼 匿名网友

V？是我想到的那个V？

 

42楼 看见这个闪电了么

#回复 41楼 匿名网友 

V？是我想到的那个V？#

 

这不重要。不要提他了。

 

 

哈利放下有些发烫的手机，用电吹风吹干头发，抬头看着镜子里的自己，吹干的头发蓬松的顶在脑袋上，鼻梁上挂着老式黑色圆眼镜，邓布利多校长那副半月牙型的好像比自己的还要好看些，完全没有什么吸引人的地方，唯一被夸过好看的绿色眼睛还被眼镜遮着。他脑海里不合时宜地又浮现德拉科 马尔福的身影，晃晃脑袋，赶紧打散了那个好看的幻想，拿着手机钻回卧室，给韦斯莱双子发了个委婉表达不需要这些道具之后，慢慢睡去。

 

说实话，哈利不认为二次谈话会有什么作用，毕竟他可是看着马尔福对他毕恭毕敬的道了歉，做了保证，然后回到课堂上，就趁自己走到他身边的时候，捣起乱来。偏偏就在哈利皱着眉想说教的时候，马尔福勾起嘴角，对哈利眨了眨眼。然后？然后就没有然后了，哈利恍惚的继续上课，也就没管马尔福的捣乱。

 

该死的颜控！

至少今天马尔福再捣乱自己不能放任不管了。

啊，真香。

哈利又一次恍惚，这次马尔福开始装可怜了，用他本来很深邃好看的眼睛盯着哈利，脸颊鼓起了一个好看的弧度，嘴角向下，典型的委屈脸，把哈利击退到十里之外。

 

今天又没有好好教育一下马尔福，这是哈利第n+1次放水了，他用手捂住脸，深深感觉到了上帝在和他作对。作为一个颜控，哈利很吃马尔福的颜，金发碧眼，身材高挑瘦削，平时穿着打扮都符合时尚杂志的应季最潮，虽然哈利平时不怎么翻看那些东西。

 

哈利一边嘟囔着怎么办啊，一边掏出手机打开自己昨天开的帖子，准备看看各位的高见。没想到一打开论坛，自己的信箱有50多条消息。怎么回事，突然这么多回复？

 

打开帖子：

 

43楼 匿名网友

各位晚安，我也睡了。

 

44楼 匿名网友

+1

 

45楼 时差党伤不起

深夜党的胜利，让我一个人水贴吧。

 

46楼 深夜放毒

【麻辣小龙虾.jpg】，【夫妻肺片.jpg】，【酱肘子.jpg】

 

47楼 修仙么盆友

楼上过分了我正好减肥没吃晚餐QAQ好饿

 

48楼 你的友好邻居

我记起来了！我说呢，为什么熟悉！前段时间不是还蛮火的一个帖子叫：【询问】我想追我的大学老师，各位有什么好主意么？

我放网址：https://www.Hogwarts.com/s?word.guahd.16ddad

各位，就是这个，里面的楼主是男学生，要追他大学老师求大家支招的，刚开始很多直男以为他大学老师是女的，热度还挺多。后来知道是男老师以后，直男不见了一半，换成了腐女。

 

49楼 玻璃心

对对对，你这么一说我也想起来了。的确很巧合，而且我记得里面有人出馊主意，说让楼主去给老师捣乱，这样老师就会注意到你了.......

 

50楼 抱紧我的护树罗锅

天，难道.......

 

51楼 火蜥蜴的眼睛

这是对应贴？

 

52楼 almost lover

所以这个贴的楼主就是那个学生的老师？

 

53楼 我做的面包真的好吃

看起来错不了，为这两人点蜡。那个学生有点惨，老师也是。

 

54楼 匿名网友

我觉得这两楼主会成。

 

哈利迷茫的往回翻到那个友好邻居提供的网址，手轻轻一点，打开了帖子。

 

 

TBC

 

 下篇，格式略有不同

【询问】我想追我的大学老师，各位有什么好主意么？

1楼 想养龙 楼主  
我的好友说这里有人能帮我想办法追到我的老师，所以我来了。

2楼 匿名网友  
厉害啦，追老师，孩子有前途。

3楼 名侦探冬洛特  
搬好小板凳等大佬们支招

4楼 洛小刀  
只要长得帅，老师还会看不上你么？

5楼 雷大锤  
我觉得楼上说的不对，长得帅也不是万能的，还要有真诚的心。

6楼 想养龙 楼主  
楼上说的我都有，我长得还是可以的，态度我很坚定，我一定要追到手。

7楼 键盘侠  
哟，嘴上说说谁不会，有照片么？

8楼 热心好市民  
楼上别酸，人家没必要向你证明。

9楼 键盘侠  
噢哟，还有小帮手啊。

用户【键盘侠】被楼主永久禁止回复此贴

 

10楼 想养龙 楼主  
不用理他，专心支招就好。我没追过人，所以不是很清楚，我本来想直接和老师表白，可是我朋友不让，但是他也没什么好招数，所以让我来这里发帖子。

11楼 热心好市民  
楼主可以试试浪漫攻陷啊，送送花，打听对方喜欢什么东西，送礼物。

12楼 我不是收废铁的  
场面一定要大，这样对方才会看到你的真诚。

13楼 X教授  
如果你的真诚是让对方吓一跳的东西还是算了。

14楼 Faster  
要追人的话，情话必不可少(･ω<)☆，就是千万别学那些土味情话。  
比如我爸就老对他老婆这么说：  
于万千人之中我也能一眼便认出你，因为别人走在路上，你在我推着的轮椅上。  
又或者：  
我而是多年的性取向一直都是迷迷糊糊的，但唯独遇见了你时，我就知道我的性取向定下来了！

15楼 每天都要祈祷  
或许可以每天祈祷，我相信总有一天主会让对方听到你的爱意的。

16楼 超人不会︿(￣︶￣)︿  
或许和对方一起讨论一些感兴趣的事情去接触对方，但是千万别说些什么对方讨厌的。

17楼 我不是收废铁的  
#回复 14楼 Faster  
要追人的话，情话必不可少(･ω<)☆，就是千万别学那些土味情话。  
比如我爸就老对他老婆这么说：  
于万千人之中我也能一眼便认出你，因为别人走在路上，你在我推着的轮椅上。  
又或者：  
我而是多年的性取向一直都是迷迷糊糊的，但唯独遇见了你时，我就知道我的性取向定下来了！ #

臭小子，你给我等着，等你放学看我不打死你。

18楼 X教授  
@ 我不是收废铁的  
亲爱的，我不觉得打孩子是一个父亲该有的行为，不过皮特罗，你放学后能留会堂么？我想知道为什么上课时间你还能玩手机。

 

19楼 我洗头了  
小小年纪谈什么恋爱，就是平时不做作业老想着谈恋爱，都给我好好学习去。

20楼 百合花最好看啦  
楼上是嫉妒人家能勇敢追爱吧，黑蝙蝠

21楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
楼上+1

22楼 月亮挺好看的  
你们能不吵了么？待会要是L.E看见了，尖头叉子你哭去吧

23楼 百合花也有小脾气  
我已经看见了，你们能不能不要老针对S.S？

24楼 匿名网友  
诶嘛，又看了一出戏and秀恩爱，顺带说一下，你们歪楼了。

25楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
谁说我歪楼，我这是准备给楼主支招的。我看楼主对自己外貌还挺自信的，那就很好办了，女孩子嘛，对待她一定要温柔，绅士，表达出你的的真诚，对她的爱意，基本上不会有什么错误的。对了，为了体现你的才华，装逼神器《莎士比亚十四行诗》，答应我小伙子，熟读它，很有帮助的。

26楼 月亮挺好看的  
#回复 25楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
谁说我歪楼，我这是准备给楼主支招的。我看楼主对自己外貌还挺自信的，那就很好办了，女孩子嘛，对待她一定要温柔，绅士，表达出你的的真诚，对她的爱意，基本上不会有什么错误的。对了，为了体现你的才华，装逼神器《莎士比亚十四行诗》，答应我小伙子，熟读它，很有帮助的。 #

呵呵，经验很丰富啊小伙子。

27楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
咳咳，我没有，我不是，月亮脸你听我说，我只爱你一个。你就是夜晚的皎月，始终在我心中，照亮我的每一夜，不管阴晴圆缺你都是那抹月辉，轻抚我的脸庞。

28楼 月亮挺好看的  
好的，我现在就来“轻抚”你的脸庞。

28楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ月亮脸你是认真的么？我那是给楼主示范，不是亲身经历。啊啊啊，尖头叉子救我。

29楼 百合花最好看啦  
大脚板，好兄弟，你自己保重。百合花现在生气了，我今晚可能也要跪搓板，自顾不暇啊。

30楼 想养龙 楼主  
刚在上课，我成绩不错，至少我想谈个恋爱并不会影响我的课业，多谢“关心”  
多谢23楼的建议，但是我喜欢的人是个男的，不是女孩。我不确定你说的对待女孩的方法在他身上有没有用，不过我会试试。

31楼 直男1号  
什么？男的，那你也是男的。你两搞基？

32楼 直男2号  
额，接受无能，我走了

33楼 直男3号  
我还以为是女老师呢，搞了半天不是啊，溜了，我提供不了什么建议。

34楼 真爱不分男女  
我支持楼主，我相信你会打动你老师。

35楼 匿名网友  
这帖子终于变成了大家想象的样子，我之前就猜老师是男的来着。

36楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
楼主追的是男的？那就干点什么吸引他的注意力，他不是老师嘛，课堂上捣捣乱，然后他就会叫你谈话啦，这个时候就要态度良好，表示自己认识到了错误，顺便和他接近。

37楼 想养龙 楼主  
这样啊，多谢，我试试。  
正好下节课就是他的。

38楼 月亮挺好看的  
天哪大脚板，你这是在出什么馊主意，你确定这样不会让那个老师反而不喜欢这个小伙子？

39楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
相信我，月亮脸。尖头叉子不也是这样追到百合花的么？我不也是这样追到你的么？

40楼 男男也是真爱  
哇偶，这里是什么宝藏帖子？小姐妹们快来围观。  
@太太产量了么 @想吃小甜饼 @今天sd发刀了么 @今天j2发糖了么 @梅林保洁小妹 @亚瑟二货王子 @屏蔽滚娘的一天

41楼 想吃小甜饼  
天啦撸，露珠不要怂，我看好你们，虽然莫名感觉这个方法不靠谱。

42楼 今天sd发刀了么  
这对能不能he完全看老师了【Dean式微笑】

43楼 今天j2发糖了么  
(｀・ω・´)围观+1  
————————————————  
【J2抱抱亲亲.GIF】

44楼 梅林保洁小妹  
(｀・ω・´)围观+2

45楼 亚瑟二货王子  
(｀・ω・´)围观+3

46楼 屏蔽滚娘的一天  
(｀・ω・´)围观+10086

47楼 想养龙 楼主  
不知道为什么，我捣乱了，但是我的老师只是看了我一会，就转身回讲台了。

48楼 想吃小甜饼  
楼主再仔细讲讲吧，我们帮你分析(〃'▽'〃)

49楼 想养龙 楼主  
老师在班级里其实很受欢迎，但是他自己也不知道。就刚才那节课，我特地准备了好几个问题为难老师，捣乱课堂，老师本来也有点生气了。我当时心想效果不错，至少老师比平常更注意我了，我就朝老师笑了一下，然后老师好像就不是很生气了，也没找我，我是不是做的不够。

50楼 太太产量了么  
善变的男子 啊。

51楼 霍格沃兹少女的爱  
那可能是你力度不够，加油，我看好你哦。

52楼 匿名网友  
为什么我觉得老师可能是看楼主的颜值份上放过了楼主，如果楼主之前说的自己外貌不错是真的的话。

53楼 匿名网友  
你这么一说我觉得好有可能啊

54楼 匿名网友  
反正楼主又去试验了，等结果吧。

... ...

所以这就是德拉科课上给自己捣乱的原因？

哈利用手抚了抚额头，感觉到了一股无力感，他从id推断出了几个人，尤其是这个误导了德拉科的霍格沃兹少女的爱，他敢用10加隆打赌，绝对是他在霍格沃兹就读时的学长——小天狼星 布莱克。毕竟他知道的大脚板，尖头叉子就这两个了。哈利不禁想到他以前和这几位传说中的学长学姐一起搜查伏地魔的罪证 ，也算是出生入死过了，大脚板你这是在给你战友添堵你造不造？

也许是时候解决这件事了，虽然他还没有想好怎么处理这段关系。哈利没意识到自己自从看了德拉科的帖子，内心的称呼已经变了。所以当他叫德拉科到办公室的时候，哈利递给德拉科一杯水，斟酌着开口：“德拉科，我想你能解释一下这个么？”

接过哈利递过来的手机，德拉科抬眼看了看不安的小老师，他注意到了哈利对他称呼的改变，心想难道是这段时间捣乱起了作用，要不就是自己在放学后偷溜进哈利办公室放的玫瑰和便签起的作用？

德拉科有点开心的看向手机里的内容，呆了一下，这是哈利发现了自己写的帖子？

迅速调整好了表情，帖子上说过，颜值也是一种手段。德拉科嘴角带着完美的微笑，眼睛弯弯，乖巧地开口：“老师，这个就是我写的帖子，我喜欢的那个人就是你呀。”

果不其然，哈利看着德拉科倒映着自己脸庞的灰蓝色眼睛，突如其来的表白还是让提前做了点心理建设的小狮子慌神，再加上德拉科的微笑冲击，哈利拿起桌上放着的水杯，掩饰性的喝了两口。

“可是我是你的老师，我想霍格沃兹并不是很提倡师生恋。”哈利小心翼翼地说着，眼神四处乱飘，一脸心虚。

“我觉得老师也许比我还心急呢，我还有两年毕业，本来是打算在这两年和老师从朋友做起的。”德拉科轻声说着爆炸性的话，嘴角的笑容带着点倾斜的弧度。这让正在喝水的哈利呛了一下，连续的咳嗽了好几声，脸颊也烧了起来，哈利勉强拍着胸让自己平静下来。

哈利刚平复一点，着急的开口解释：“我没有，我不是这个意思德拉科。我只是... ...”哈利绞尽脑汁，努力让自己的辩白显得不那么苍白“我只是想提醒你一下，没有别的。”

“我知道的，哈利，我刚刚只是开了个玩笑，希望你不要放到心里。但是，我喜欢你这件事不是开玩笑。从你第一次走进教室，带着微笑自我介绍，我就知道你是以后一直会住在我心里的人。”德拉科发誓这些话他憋了很久了，“哈利，你看过我的帖子，里面有人建议背写《莎士比亚》，但是我不确定你是否会喜欢这些文邹邹的诗歌，如果你喜欢，我也背了，我可以现在说给你听。”

哈利听到最后几句不禁笑了出来，得到了对面一脸正经的人的小小瞪视：“没有，我觉得我不是很在乎那些诗歌，德拉科你可以忘掉它们了。”看着德拉科认真的表情，完全和21这个年龄不符合。哈利觉得之前准备的年龄和师生恋这两个理由完全没有上场的必要了，这些理由连他都觉得不合格，也更别提用来说服德拉科了。

“但事实上我不是gay，我有过两任女朋友，从没有过男朋友。”但是哈利还是决定劝一劝。

“所以我们还有两年的时间来确定这段感情，”德拉科一脸理所当然的表情“我知道哈利你不是gay，不过我不确定我自己是不是，以前有男有女来对我表白，可是我对他们不来电。本来我想直接和你告白的，但是潘西和西奥多和我说我不能这么直接，应该想点别的办法接近你。但他们自己也没什么追同性的经验，所以我去论坛上求助了。”

德拉科瞟了一眼哈利，对方认真地倾听着，眼神锁在德拉科脸上。他有些开心，哈利还是很注意自己的，一种骄傲喜悦感从心头涌出，他继续诉说着自己的心意：“我还放了玫瑰和卡片在你办公桌上，哈利。不过没署名。对了，还有你喜欢的金色飞贼模型，我之前在校簿看见了你以前是学校的找球手，我想你应该会喜欢。”

哈利惊讶地看着德拉科，这些礼物原来是德拉科送的？他一直以为是学校发的，那些玫瑰花他也没关注，办公室的女同事桌上也插着些花朵，他以为... ...好吧，谁让他实在没有那么多浪漫因子呢，两任女朋友都是这么告吹的。

“抱歉，德拉科，我没注意那些花是你送的，我，我每天都清理了，也没注意到那些卡片。但是金色飞贼我收起来了，放在家里，谢谢，我很喜欢。”哈利有些愧疚，皱着脸真诚的看着德拉科道歉。

德拉科一副受伤的表情，捂着心口控诉：“哈利，我希望你为丢掉了我心意给些小小的补偿，比如... ...今天请我吃顿晚餐？”说完还期待的看了眼哈利，脸上有些夸张的神情说不出的悲伤。

如果不是之前看过认真严肃的成熟版德拉科，哈利都要被这个戏精上身的金发小帅哥骗住了。他不由得笑出声，最后往后笑倒在椅子上，在德拉科的追问下，说了几个好，这才让德拉科收回之前装出来的表情

两年过得很快，哈利不是以前那个菜鸟老师了，班级里的事情他都能处理的很好，和学生们的关系都不错，尤其是德拉科，他两从开始的陌生到现在的亲密，德拉科最近越来越喜欢趁他不注意的时候撩拨他或者偷个吻，但是又不会深入，这让哈利有时候很抓狂。

而德拉科也不是那个表面拘谨的学生了，时常去揩揩哈利的油，有时是一个牵手，一个拥抱，很偶尔是一个吻，德拉科很机智的在哈利开始推他之前就拉开距离，然后欣赏哈利带着红晕瞪他的样子，那真是值得德拉科记一辈子的可爱表情，不过这个可不能让哈利知道。 虽然这段时间两个人都忍得很辛苦就是了，但德拉科知道哈利是老师，如果毕业前就宣布在一起真的不好，而且没关系，他有足够的耐心。

每次哈利和赫敏罗恩聚会，德拉科就像小猫一样凑过来，利用好看的脸蛋诱惑哈利带他一起去，哈利心想自己去了也是吃罗恩和赫敏的狗粮，也就同意德拉科一起了，渐渐地三人组变成了四人组，由此罗恩提起哈利以前发的那个帖子，德拉科好奇地听完全程，听完了冲哈利抛了个媚眼，哈利成功的接收到了心虚的吃着碗里的意大利面不说话。

哈利本来以为德拉科回去就会问他这件事情，但是德拉科只是笑笑，却没说什么，这让哈利松了一口气，这个帖子他自己也有点忘了，就没和德拉科说过。哈利也不会知道德拉科在毕业那天晚上拿着哈利的手机登陆了很久没上的论坛，老套的发表了一条消息：谢谢大家，我们在一起了。还有他自己的帖子也是如此。

正文结束啦，这算是个小甜饼，完全没虐哦，我这次都没发刀，所以真的不评论么？我感觉那是我产粮的动力啊。不过还是谢谢大家的阅读，谢谢大家的小红心和小蓝手。可能以后会写番外。  
下面的请13岁以下的小孩子别往下看噢，虽然车速就10码不到吧。我不会在老福特写车的。

 

说真的，哈利本来觉得德拉科肤色很白，看着瘦瘦的应该没什么力气，但是他没想到德拉科是脱衣有料的那种。德拉科毕业后就搬进了哈利的房子，开始了同居生活，哈利虽然没说什么，但是还是很期待的，怎么啦？这是成人版小情侣之间该有的步骤，所以他也准备好了床 上 运 动的道具，只是他万万没想到这些到头来都是给自己准备了。

哈利环抱着德拉科的脖子，迷迷糊糊的，他还没从刚才的刺激中回过神，看着德拉科微微发红的脸，平时整理的好好地金色头发顺着汗珠耷拉了几撮在脸上，哈利伸出手抚摸着这张令他沉醉的脸，从眉眼滑到高挺的鼻梁，最后是薄薄的淡色嘴唇，那里总会吐露着对哈利的爱意。

哈利刚开始只是很在意青年好看的外表，但是在两年的接触中他渐渐习惯了这个青年对他生活的渐渐侵占，慢慢他觉得这个青年好像就已经在他心中住下了，还种下了一颗名为爱情的种子，没人能阻止这个种子的成长，直到它爬满哈利跳动的心脏。

哈利听见德拉科在他脖子旁边喘着气，一边又细密地轻 吻着自己的脖子和下巴。算了算了，也没什么不好，该享受的一样不落，哈利安慰着自己接受了这个现实。德拉科亲着亲着又点燃了两个年轻人的火，换了个姿势抽送，十指相扣和哈利又开始一起谱写生命的大和谐。

第二天浑身酸的哈更加利黑着脸想起今天还有和尖头叉子他们的校友聚会，天啊，他昨晚疯狂地什么都忘了，德拉科小心翼翼地扶着行动不便的哈利洗漱，这让哈利心里不平衡了，德拉科什么事都没有，气色看起来还比我好多了，失策啊，失策，可是冲到嘴里的抱怨在看到对方英俊的脸蛋和满是痕迹的结实上身的时候又被他被哈利憋回去了。

哈利心里盘算着什么时候得说服德拉科在下面，而德拉科在盘算着怎么让哈利放弃这个想法。当然，不用想，以后的日子里，床上的游戏依旧是是戏精德拉科的胜利，颜控哈利的惨败。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者唠叨：  
> 第一次尝试ao3，我来试个水
> 
> 起名废，里面包括hp和fb，有年代操作，ggad大概50岁左右，fb年轻代设定30岁。本文短篇，下一篇交代了德拉科的帖子就结束。
> 
> 人物和id大家可以猜一下，不难，除了双子，我自己都不知道他们谁是谁。
> 
> 还有两个特别嘉宾，不知道有人能看出来不？毕竟我真的很喜欢O(∩_∩)O哈哈~
> 
>  
> 
> 脑洞来自列表里看见的大大说自己班里学生调皮，但是长得特别好看，然后大大就不太能严肃批评的事。


End file.
